Animosity Love
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: Everything was taken from him by them. Consumed by darkness and revenge, he will avenge his family. His name alone sparked chaos to the world of yokai, devils, angels and fallen. He will end what they began.


**Summary:** Everything was taken from him by them. Consumed by darkness and revenge he will avenged his family. His name along sparked chaos to the world of yokai, devils, angels and fallen and he will end what they have started.

 **Author Note:** Hello everyone. This is the story I came up a couple of weeks away while I was away in a holiday. I did posted this under the category of Rosario Vampire and Naruto crossover but decided to changed that since after reading the notes I had written on my iPhone. I am very thankful for those who has reviewed this story before and I will answer your questions in the next chapter (especially those who had PM me). This is a crossover between three world; Naruto, Rosario Vampire and High School DxD. Most of the characters came from both High School DxD and Rosario Vampire since the Yokai of Rosario Vampire and High School DxD is not too far from each other. If you have a question make sure dropped by in the review section and if there's some mistake or you would like to critize than I'm opened to it though I don't like those who flamed without reason. If you want to flamed me than give me a good reason.

After some thinking in this story Naruto will be paired up with three girl but I already decide one out of three girls. So make sure you tell me who you wanted Naruto to be with whether she's from High School DxD or Rosario Vampire and give me a very good reason as to why I should choose her.

As for the Strongest Human Revised I WILL CONTINUE the story so please stop asking me with that kind of question it's kind of bothering me but it's fine if you dropped a PM and reminded me to update it cause sometimes I'm busy with UNI and stuffs so I most likely forgot about my own stories and I am fortunate to have Omega Delta helping me with Beta Reading the story credit to you man :)

Please seeks my other stories (The Strongest Human, Legend among Yokai, and co). And like wise please review!

Without any further ado let's get on with the story!

 **Human/Youkai/Devils/Angels/Fallen Talking:** "Yasaka!"

 **Human/Youkai/Devils/Angels/Fallen Thoughts:** 'Thank you! _'_

Awakened Yokai/Dragons/Gods Talking: **"Go, now!"**

Awakened Youkai/Dragons/Gods thoughts: **'I love you...'**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, High School DxD or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to respective owner of both Manga/Light Novel/Anime. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

The legend of the strongest Yokai ever existed in the world still existed up to this modern era either by the human race or the likes of gods, angels and devils. It said just by the flicked of its' tail can caused Tsunami and shape the entire land we once knew of today. They were feared by many as they're considered the strongest Kyuubi no Kitsune ever existed, the King and Queen of yokai and above all a beloved father and mother but on that night; the 10th of October shaped the destiny of the entire world.

"God damn it, I really fucking hate you, Kurama!" the usual sweet and kind woman screamed out in pain as her petite enhanced by youki hand bone crushing her husband's hand own that causing him to groaning out in pain.

The woman appears to be at the age of twenty or slightly older, she has a voluptuous figure, and long blonde hair that cascading down to her back and bangs on each of her cheeks that went all the way down to her waist with some of the haired covering her forehead with sweets trailing down her cheeks. She has golden colored eyes with black slit pupils in the middle as it was glaring at her husband very own eyes.

"T-take a deep breath, Y-Yasaka!" said Kurama in between stuttered as worry could be seen on his face only to receive more pain from his beloved wife though he silently thanked his regeneration ability as he could feel it slowly kicks in; healing the injuries he recieved from her.

"Fuck you, Kurama!" Yasaka growled as she did what he exactly told her. But giving birth gives her more pain than what she has anticipated as with closed eyes she took a deep breath and released a battle cry.

The man standing behind Kurama stare at both soon to be parents with a smile on his face as he quite enjoy watching the two struggles alongside each other.

The man has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist length, spiky white hair that he tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes that goes down to the bottom of his face. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants, underneath he wears mesh armor as it was visible on his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, and traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side and on his forehead he wore a protector with the kanji for oil.

Who knew the strongest Yokai in the world is having some trouble in giving a child birth and her husband isn't any better than that…in fact slightly worse than his wife.

"Shut up Jiraiya! God why did you even bring that pervert here!" the vixen Kitsune growled as youki flying around the room that caused the white haired man to sweat heavily as he gave the glaring woman a nervous smile.

"I have my own reason." Kurama chuckled softly that made Jiraiya smile though the leader of the Kitsune race doesn't see it.

"I can see the head…a little bit more Yasaka-sama." The nurse woman with animal characteristic informed with a smile on her face she swiped her hands to wipe the sweats on her queen face.

"Ahhh!" Yasaka screamed out as she took every breath in and out and giving her very best. But she feels like nothing has changed…in fact it feels like they have been in this room for more than a year!

"C'mon Yasaka…keep going, you can do this!" encouraged Kurama once more as he look at his wife with an open lidded eye. The said wife opened her eyes showing her husband nothing but hatred in them that made the king of demons to regret his words.

"Shut up! Why don't you take my place and we'll see whether you can handle it or not!" snarled Yasaka as she continued her routine of screaming in pain. All of the screaming and groaning from both couple was stopped the moment she feels no pain as she slowly let go of her husband hand causing the later to sighed in relief and thanked whatever entity watching after them.

Yasaka slowly opened her eyes as her eyes tried adjusting with the light. It took her a moment or two until she finally could see her most trusted medic holding the little figure with a mixture of blond and red streak hand as the nurse holds their child on her hands carefully and gently with blanket covering the baby's fragile body. The sound of crying soon filled the entire room causing the three of them to smile in delight and a mixture of relief.

"Congratulation Yasaka-sama Kurama-sama, it's a boy." the nurse informed as a tail sprang out of her back causing her to blush in embarassment but nonetheless like the other three she is happy too. "Here is your son..." she smiled as she carefully put the baby in between her leader large hands as he accepted with his own smile.

Kurama stare at his child blue eyes…his son…the very first one he have with his beloved wife whom only looked at him with a happy smile on her face. The baby only giggled as he cuddled onto his father large finger with a small smile on his face. Kurama couldn't helped but laughed softly to himself as a few dropped of tears escaped from his eyes then he crouched down neared the bedridden Yasaka whom smile in return.

"W-what are we going to name him?" Yasaka whispered softly as she felt the drained caused by the stress of giving birth causing Kurama to grin as he already had come up with a name.

"Do you remember the pervert book? I was thinking of naming him from one of his books."

"What?" Yasaka blinked in surprised before she released her killer intent and gave her husband a glare. "Listen here Kurama, I do not want my child to be named out of some smut made by that pervert of a human being!" the blond haired woman snarled in anger causing the man standing behind Kurama to sweat dropped.

"Hey, I'm here ya know?" Jiraiya chuckled but regretted his words the moment Yasaka send the white haired man a glare.

"I'm serious here Yasaka!" said Kurama as he gave Jiraiya an apologetic look. "I was thinking of naming him from that book…the Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. "

The blonde haired Kitsune stare at her mate.

"Naruto…" Yasaka trailed off as she rolled the name on her tongue a bit more before she smile at him. "I like that…Naruto…you will be the storm of this world…you're our pride...our legacy …someone that is going to be even more powerful than his parents, loyal and wise like his mother…and hopefully not as stupid as his father. "

That earned Naruto a giggled of happiness as his small hands holding onto the warmth radiating out of his mother.

"Hey!" Kurama groaned out in displeasure only causing the three of them to laugh out of amusement than anything especially the thought of their child laughing alongside them bring their own happiness.

The leader of demons turned his attention towards his ally, Jiraiya; as the man stood up straight unsure of what to do in this kind of situation especially not knowing the exact reason of coming here.

"I'm glad you actually came, Jiraiya-san." Kurama chuckled at the sudden tense human. "There's no need to be so tense…I'm here to tell you…you will be the godfather of our children."

"What?" Jiraiya questioned, confusion and surprised evidence on his face. Hell that did surprised the nurse since she knew most Yokai doesn't like humans but her lords was a different from any other powerful being. Kurama and Yasaka, they're considered as the strongest being alongside Akasha Bloodriver and these three god class yokai has one noble dreams; they wanted the humans and yokai to coexist alongside each other.

This was a fine start.

"What?" the Gama sannin repeated his questioned once again causing the Queen of Yokai to laughed softly.

"Like that idiot said….you will be the godfather of Naruto, Jiraiya." Yasaka repeated her husband words with a smile on her face. Jiraiya just stare at them, then out of the blue tears slowly streaming down his eyes as he slowly approached the smiling Kurama and stare at the cute little Naruto. Then he carefully put his hand on Naruto's face gently tracing down from his forehead to the three whisker marks on both cheeks earning a giggled from Naruto as the young Kitsune then bite Jiraiya's finger causing the man to groaned out in pain.

"Please take care of him too Jiraiya...I trusted you more than my own brother." stated Kurama as he folded his arms underneath his chest. "Hell we're here to prevent anything bad from happening...so once again I am grateful you casted our differences aside and came here because of a friend in need and in case your village is in trouble do not hesitate to contact me...the Kitsune have formed an Alliance with Konoha."

Jiraiya eyes widened at that but he gave the man a nod. "I cannot promise you anything...but as Naruto godfather I will try my best in taking care after him. "

BOOM!

Kurama, Jiraiya and Yasaka was quickly alerted by the sudden sound of large explosion as the ground above them crumbled to nothing but dust. Then a wisp of red fire circled in front of them as one of Kurama's elite guard appeared in front of his lord with an arm missing but bowing.

"Kurama-sama…it's the vampires and the rebels yokai…" informed the man as he coughed out in pain before he slumped down to the ground most likely due to the lost of blood. But unknown to the two Jiraiya spotted something.

'Seals...' Jiraiya thought with narrowed eyes as he tried to remember a similar patterns but failed to do so.

"Jiraiya get Yasaka and Naruto away from here. I will handle this myself." Kurama ordered with a scowled on his face as he gave his wife a glance before he looked at the man he trusted in his entire life and walked away.

"Hai!" Jiraiya nodded as rushed towards the bedridden Yasaka. The blonde haired woman glared at Kurama's back, she wanted to fight alongside her husband but even so she have a child to take care of but…she knew she must make a choice.

And this is the choice she had made.

"Jiraiya…please keep Naruto safe, I'll be fine on my own." Yasaka said before the man could teleported her away alongside Naruto. The gama-sannin frowned at that as he looked at Kurama for one last time but the male Kitsune is already meters ahead of them.

"There's not enough time, Yasaka-sama." Reasoned out Jiraiya. "Please…just listened to Kurama-sama words…"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he stare down at the crying Naruto with a heavy sighed he gave her a nod. However before the Gama Sannin could leave a man in cloak suddenly appeared by his side surprising the three of them especially Kurama who hadn't notice of _their_ presence. The man in cloak took out a blade out of its hand and a wicked smile appeared on his face as the man then swung the blood.

'Tch…' thought Jiraiya as he ducked out of the way, using his feet the gamma sannin was going to kick him when suddenly another four appeared surrounding him with different types of weapons in their hands.

"Kill the child!" a voice shouted in the darkness with command that caused Kurama's eyes to widen in surprise and rage. He knew this voice pretty well, but despite that the kyuubi doesn't want to believe it.

"Don't underestimate me." Jiraiya grinned as he crouched down and then suddenly his hair grown, the edge of his spiky hair become thinned and sharp that imbedded the four of the vampire with their eyes widened in surprise and raged.

 **"Why you…"** one of the four growled in anger as blood oozing out of his chest where his heart is pierced.

 **"You're just a fuckin' human!"**

"But he is a powerful human." A soft kind feminine tone chriped in as she appeared beside the smiling pervert as blue azure flames produces out of her hands burning the four of them to the ground turning them into ashes. Jiraiya whistled in relief as he gave the blonde haired woman a bow of graitude.

"You're welcome" Yasaka smiled as she gave Naruto one final glance. "Now go you cannot win against them…we will handle this…"

"But…"

"Go you fuckin toad!" growled Kurama in the distance as the kyuubi is now surrounded by dozens if not millions of vampires and other yokai.

Jiraiya clenched his teeth at that but gave the yokai a nod.

"Very well…just don't lose this battle." Yelled Jiraiya as the Gama sannin caught something from the corner of his eyes as he dashed towards the hiding nurse with multiple deceased body around her. "You come with me too..." he whispered as the woman nodded her head then they left the cave in a swirl of leaf.

The orange haired man laughed at that, the kimono he wears flapped gently in the air causing everyone's within the room to narrow their eyes in cautious. **"I won't lose to this ungrateful vampire race and rebels Yokai."** Kurama stated with a growled escaping from his mouth as his black slitted pupil glance at where Jiraiya once was.

"Heh typical of you…giving false hope and shit." The voice stated as he stepped out of the darkness showing the both of them who he was.

"Out of all my enemies I never expected you to be here…Issa Shuzen." Yasaka narrowed her eyes, her tone was full of malice and hatred as she stood beside her furious husband. "Where is your wife, Gyokuro? Or did you bring Akasha with you?"

"Akasha? No, she is too far innocent in this. Beside I don't need her or Gyokuro to be here…I alone can stand ground against you and Kurama or anyone in this world!"

 **"Keep dreaming."** Grunted the male Kyuubi as he glare at him. **"You do remember…the last time we fought you're almost arrive at the door of the Shinnigami…fortunately your concubine wife was there to stopped me from doing so."**

"That was before we fought Alucard...and you knew since then I'm even powerful than before." Grinned Issa, this time it was Kurama who tense as the kyuubi could feel his youki exceeding his own. "Out of the five of us…the both of you received the greatest injuries…not to mention you both had lost a portion of your power, and Yasaka you just gave birth to that child of yours', you're the weakest link out of the three of us, right now…at this moment I shall win this battle…

Our final battle."

 **"Stop with the nonsenses…we're the strongest. My power will be the last thing you ever see."** Kurama growled though inside he knew with Yasaka current state they might actually lose this battle. Glaring at the vampires, werewolves, and many other type of yokai he spoke out with authority.

"As your above…your leader…I'm disappointed with these…I expected peace will last longer…or is it such a possible thing to achieved peace? I may used to be the yokai of destruction, but everything can changed…even the most pure child can become evil."

"What are you trying said oh the great Kurama-sama~" Issa mocked but instead of answering him Kurama chuckled, soon that chuckled turned into a madman laughter.

"Alucard was the reason why there are conflicts but we stopped him together…Akasha, Touho, Mikogami and my own wife however your race…the vampires are nothing but a mistake. I should have wiped your race a long time ago. I'll give you another chance...surrunder now and you will not recieved the consequences of your stupidity and arrogance."

"Touché but no...I have decided this way before we won the war. I always hated your leadership and after this...the vampires shall lead the realm of Yokai!"

"Kurama..." frowned Yasaka as she knew exactly what he meant by that. "We should not seek for revenge…we're here to protect Naruto…we fight for Naruto's sake."

Kurama didn't say anything, his thought were clouded by nothing but darkness…as negative energy radiating out of him with hatred and resentment.

 **"I will kill every last one of you…even if I failed, my children will be the one that ended every last one of you!"** boomed the nine tail fox as he then dashed forward with a flicker of black flames trailing on the ground.

"Attack! Do not hesitate to kill!" Issa growled as he could feel the most killer intent from his was directed towards him, a grin of excitement appeared on the silver haired vampire face as he then intercepted a punch using his own arm to block them. "This is going to be your last day among the living…your child, Naruto was it? I shall kill him the moment my eyes set onto him."

 **"Hmph!"** huffed Kurama as nine golden tail with black streak appeared on his back gently swaying up in the air then one of the nine tail travelled down towards the grinning vampire as he disappeared out of sight the moment the tail slammed to the ground creating a large crater and cracks that caused the cave crumbled under their might as two golden nine tail fox erupted of the collapsed cave roaring in anger with millions of rebels yokai around them with different characteristic in their final form as they charged forward towards the paired Kyuubi no Kitsune unleashing their power causing the ground to trembles under their might.

* * *

The blackened skies started to rain as the rained poured down from the heaven to the soiled ground with bodies everywhere and black mixed with the colored of blue blazing the entire forests as a man silently walked through the silence with sadness and a bit of hope on his face. Every steps he took caused his breath to heaved and body to stiff until he finally ended up where he should be, finding the one he had been trying to look for the last few hours.

The lightning flashed in the distance illuminating the darkness of the forest by its light as he casted his gaze down at Kurama's limped body. The red haired Kitsune has burn marks and multiple blades imbedded in his body. The white haired man stood there as he stare at the deceased Kurama as tears slowly streaming down his eyes.

"J-Jiraiya…you…came once again…" a raspy voice stated almost audible to the white haired man as she slowly and painfully opened her eyes staring at the man his husband trusted despite…hating the human race sometimes ago. The gamma-sannin widened his eyes as he rushed towards the source of the voice ignoring the shivered he recieved from the cold wind breeze.

However the moment he saw her current state his facial turned to those of rage. The queen of the yokai is in a prone position with bodies surrounding around her, her skin was place with an arm and two of her legs missing as blood dripping out of her flesh causing him to quickly crouch down on his knees as his hands glowed green on her opened wound.

"Hold on…let me heal you!" Jiraiya shouted in a desperate tone until he saw something he had previously saw.

The same unfamiliar pattern of seals was placed on both Kurama and Yasaka causing the Gama Sannin to grit his teeth as he clenched his left hand out of frustration and confusion.

"It's fine…I will die eventually…" Yasaka laughed softly noticing that he finally knew the reason as to why her regeneration ability hadn't kicked in as her laughter echoing through the silence of the forests and raining sky.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as his eyes shadowed by his bangs of his hair as he unable to do anything to helped her.

"There's something I…I must tell...you..." the female Kitsune whispered softly with her eyes gazing across the dark horizon. "Please…whatever happened…please tell…Naruto the truth…but, I do not want him…to take the path of revenge…give him a reason to not hate them...vampires and alikes, even you Jiraiya...please, promise me that!"

"I…I-" Jiraiya stuttered not able to find his words properly as the only thing he could do was casting his gaze down at the dirt beneath him.

"Even…even I know you and Kurama shared the same…dreams that has been crashed but...there's still hope in that peace, coexistence between humans...yokai and other beings of this world...because, because I...I still believe in that peace!" she cried with tears mixed by the cold rain dripping down from her eyes to her cheeks as her golden colored eyes staring back into his own with hope and belief.

"I promised…" He whispered softly with an assured smile on his face despite knowing perhaps such thing is impossible but that did make Yasaka's smile in returned as she was grateful to have someone that trusted her and someone that could take care after her child. But deep in her heart she wanted to live longer…seeing her baby grown into an adult…but she knew all these thoughts are impossible.

Yasaka sighed sadly as she could feel her eyes became heavier and heavier as the figure of Jiraiya slowly distorted. "Also..." she whispered with her lips quivering. "please...tell Naruto...tell him no matter what happened in the future whether...whether he took...the path of darkness and revenge, tell him, that I...I will love him always but...but I would like him, to find his own lovers...make children...and have his grandchildren...enjoy his life to the fullest...! D-did...did I talked too much?" laughed Yasaka to herself with Jiraiya just smiling at her with his hand holding onto her cold pale hand.

"I promise."

Yasaka smiled before she coughed out of pain gobbling out the blood out of her mouth with the tears continues streaming down her eyes. "Thank you Jiraiya...Please…take me to him…" she muttered softly as the Gama Sannin nodded his head and carefully carried the woman in his arms. He then crouched down and put her on the ground beside her deceased husband refusing to cry as he just look at her with nothing but sadness.

"You're the kindness...humans I've ever known…" The blond haired Kitsune smile in sadness as her hand carefully around her husband cheeks down to his chest as her arm latched onto him silently crying with Jiraiya watching the both of them in silence.

Yasaka took a deep breath as she slowly closed her eyes finally feeling the cold water pouring down to her body causing her body to shiver uncomfortably. Perhaps the only thing that kept her warm is…

The warmth radiating out of her husband body.

Then the memories of the past between her and Kurama started playing like a movie…each and every last moment they had with each other until this very day she gave birth to their beloved child…the thought caused her to cry uncontrollably as she whispered out some words he managed to catch through the noisy rain then her became black as her breath went hitch and heart stopped pounding.

Jiraiya stare...he just stare unable to do anything as tears now dripping down his eyes, his hands and feets trembles as he went down to his knees whilst his hands punching the ground causing the dirt to lift off the ground. Then the lightning flashed showing him in nothing but depression as he cried to the heaven followed by the sound of roaring thunder.


End file.
